Night of the Wolf
by Wolves Infinity
Summary: A simple one shot. On the night of a new cinemas opening, strange blackouts occur all over the city...


Insert disclaimer here

Night of the Wolf

Tonight was the grand opening of a new cinema in Tremorton. Most of the young people of the city were there. Jenny Wakeman, accompanied by Bard Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, were also there. Everyone was still standing outside due to trouble inside the cinema. A long had formed down the side of road.

Before we go on it would be wise to tell you that Jenny is a robot.

"I cant wait to see Night of the Wolf" Jenny said excited

"Yeah" Tuck said "Me either"

"I still don't think its a good idea for you to be here. Remember last time you came along to see a movie"

Flashback

"The horror" a random citizen yelled "The horror"

The previous cinema was on fire. Screaming people ran from it.

End Flashback

Tuck just shook his head "No comment"

Brad was about to say something when the whole neighbourhood went dark, the electricity went off. But several seconds later the power went back on. The crowed didn't seem fazed by it. Everyone brushed it off like nothing. A screen/telephone device emerged from Jenny's chest

"XJ-9" Nora Wakeman said appearing on the screen "There has been a power surge and I want you to investigate"

"But mom"

"No buts young lady"

"Fine"

Jenny sighed "Sorry guys"

"It's fine Jen. We'll come with you"

The Tremorton power station

The station had a strange eerie feeling to it. The station wasn't very big. Four large sub stations with massive coils and wires spanned the area. Jenny, Brad and Tuck walked down between the four sub stations. Suddenly a load howl rang through the empty plant. The two boys shrieked like two little girls. Jenny got into battle position. Nothing.

"What was that?"

"A wolf howling"

"A wolf in Tremorton?"

The three stood still thinking for a couple of seconds

"Maybe it was nothing" Tuck said shaking "Can we go now"

"Yeah" Jenny said

The three walked back up the they came. From behind the shadows moved a figure. They were almost out when something shot past them.

"What was that?"

"Someone is here" Jenny said getting into battle stance "Go guys I'll catch up"

The boys didn't need to be told twice. The two booked it out of there.

"Come out. Come out where ever you are?"

The shadow moved past the robot. She jumped. The shadow ran past her again.

"Show yourself"

This time Jenny didn't see anything. She felt something bit into her neck. She felt her energy being sucked out of her. Her metal neck started cracking under the pressure of the shadow's jaw. It didn't even take a minute before Jenny was out cold, the power sucked out of here. To add insult to injury the shadow crushed her neck leaving her in two and disappearing back into the shadows.

Two days later  
Wakeman Household

Jenny sat up in her bed

"What happened?" she asked herself

The young robot got out of her bed. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She entered the living room. Her creator/mother was sitting on the couch. Nora jumped up when she say Jenny

"How do you feel XJ-9?"

"Fine...what happened?"

"Something sucked the electricity out of you and left you at the power station"

Jenny frowned. She couldn't remember what happened.

"Power station?"

"Yes. The city has also been experiencing blackouts. I want you to go and investigate"

"Okay mom"

"And XJ-9 be careful"

"Will do mom"

Jenny walked out of the house. She then took to the sky. A while of flying later she landed before the power station. Half of the city was dark and it being dark made it even darker. The robot walked into the power station. This time she was much more aware.

A shadow passed her. She jumped again. Her eyes brightened forming a flash light effect. She looked around. Bite marks and large, deep scratches where all over the station. There was a growling sound. Jenny looked towards where sound came from. Nothing. She walked forward.

Two figure jumped out from behind a sub station

"Aahh!"

"Brad, Tuck what are you doing here?"

"We're here to help" Brad said

A dark figure came out from behind one of the sub stations. It aimed at Jenny, ready to take her out. The shadow jumped. Jenny was ready this time. She jumped around and punched the figure. She actually struck something.

A silver mechanical wolf, standing 5 ft high with four large spikes standing up from its neck, stood before them.

"It's the Wolf!"

Jenny and Brad turned to look at Tuck

"You know the Wolf from Night of the Wolf"

"How do you know about that? We never went to see the movie"

"You'll be surprise with what I know" the short boy said smug

"I think so to" Brad said frowning

The wolf attacked. It jumped up and brought its claws down. Jenny blocked. She retaliated with an uppercut. The wolf fell back. The wolf got up but Jenny was on him. Left, right, left, right and then she gave him a right kick. The wolf crashed into one of the sub stations. Jenny's right arm opened and a whole 'belt' of missiles lined up. She fired the missiles. The small rocket powered bombs shot towards the wolf.

BOOM

The wolf and the sub station went boom in beautiful red fire ball that destroyed the station next to it. The whole city went dark

"Oops"

"Don't worry Jen" Brad said "Its a small price to pay"

"No its not" Tuck cried "How are we suppose to watch Night of the Wolf now"

The three walked out of the power station.

Amongst all the rubble and the small fires two red glowing orbs shined through it all.

The End?


End file.
